Putting Away The Past
by SG-LAB
Summary: Two missing scenes from season 3 episode 10 between Athos and Sylvie.


Putting Away the Past

Sylvie stood outside her room in the refugee camp leaning back against the wall. She was watching Athos as he walked towards her. It had been about an hour since he and his friends rescued her from Grimaud.

It had been only an hour since Athos learned he was going to be a father. Sylvie's hand moved down resting over her stomach. It was far too soon to feel anything or see any evidence of the life growing inside her, but she was sure she felt something already.

Of course that could have just been the morning sickness, the tiredness and emotions that were trying to overwhelm her at the thought of having a baby.

She thought about her relationship with Athos. Where did they stand? He had told her about his wife just a week ago. It was a difficult story to hear, but Sylvie needed to know the truth. He had told her she deserved the truth.

She continued to watch Athos as he suddenly stopped walking towards her. He had noticed a pair of children. A boy was bullying a girl. She recognized the boy, but couldn't think of his name. He was eleven she thought. The girl was younger, maybe nine.

Athos placed a hand firmly on the boy's shoulder. He said something to the boy. Sylvie was too far away to hear what was being said. The boy looked up at Athos and nodded his head. The boy walked up to the girl and said something to her.

Sylvie guffawed when the girl hugged the boy only for the boy to scrunch his face and run away. The girl was not put off apparently because she chased after the boy.

Athos' eyes met Sylvie's. He looked slightly embarrassed, but finally shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way towards her.

"Hello," he said to Sylvie.

"Hello," she said back.

He took her hand in his walking her into her room. She waited and watched as he seemed to deliberate what to do next.

Eventually he took a step closer to her. "I was telling the others the truth; I am elated."

"But terrified," she smiled and reached out with her free hand letting it hover over his lips as he tried to speak a possible denial this time. "Ssshh, it's all right, I'm terrified too."

"I have realized I need to look to the future instead of hiding in the past," he said. "However, I need to take care of Grimaud first."

"All right," Sylvie let out a breath that was a lot calmer than it felt. "But then you will come back to me."

"Yes," he said.

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own.

TM

Grimaud was dead.

Once the blessing ceremony was over, the crowd was dispersed and the queen and her son were returned safely to the palace, Athos had joined Sylvie in her room at the refugee camp.

They were curled up together under Sylvie's blankets. Her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm going to recommend d'Artagnan for the captaincy of the Musketeers," Athos said.

Sylvie raised her head from Athos' shoulder looking at him. "You're quitting?"

"A leave of absence. I think we should leave for a while," he said. "I need to get away from here…just for a little while."

"Is she still in Paris?" Sylvie asked after laying her head down on Athos' chest.

"I don't know, but one of us must end this. We're no good for each other. Neither of us is who we once were."

Sylvie could hear regret, but a resolve in his voice.

"I love you," he said after a long silence.

Sylvie took a deep breath relaxing in Athos' arms. "And I love you," she said.

She felt him turn facing her. One of his hands glided down her side and then dipping over to rest on her bare stomach. She reached down resting her hand over his.

"Where will we go?" She asked.

"I don't know yet," he said.

"You're going to be a good father," Sylvie said.

Athos took hold of one of her hands and brought it to his lips pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Sylvie pressed closer to Athos resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes ready to fall asleep. She felt Athos' arms wrap around her holding her close to him. She fell asleep to the faint sound of the beating of his heart.

The End


End file.
